


脏

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 搞陈志杰。孕期志杰。晋杰提及，志杰被道具木马玩弄。被路人精浴。没有人物插入提及。
Kudos: 25





	脏

陈志杰成功的制造了一场慌乱，但是并没有什么用，他没能把电话打给叔叔，也没能做出些什么，他刚刚经受过一场水刑，肺疼得厉害只觉得喘不上气，又被高晋拽到一个房间里头，他腹部微微隆着，他近乎自虐的思考着为什么他肚子里的孩子还没掉，高晋拽着他看到一个玩具木马一样的东西，但不同的是，上面还立着两根假性器，陈志杰身子没力气，轻易就被抬起放在木马上按下去了，他俩穴缓慢吞入那两根玩意儿，上面布着些圆形凸起叫他难受，他挣扎了下却又被按着绑起手脚没法动作，高晋看了他眼，伸手推动了那木马，那木马立刻随着滑轨前后摆动了起来，陈志杰脸上泛红无法反抗，又只能顺着木马动作晃动身子，他通红着眼眶哭喘着颤抖，柔软身子发颤呜咽着发抖，高晋则只坐在一边，冷漠的旁观着陈志杰的样子。

但陈志杰并不出声太多，他只闷闷的受着这些，悄悄起身些许，他想着这样能缓解些不适，但他坚持了会儿后又双腿没力直接坐了下去又被那假阳具生生捣开宫口，陈志杰艰难的咬紧下唇通红着眼眶望着高晋，高晋哼笑一声。

“别偷懒，不然你会更难受。”

陈志杰微张着唇竭力的让自己不那么的沉迷于此，那俩假阳具却一刻不断的捣干着青年内里宫腔，陈志杰没法踩实地板，被曲着腿绑在木马上，双手又被吊起只能勉强的落在两根玩意儿上，高晋这时又出去了，那门被打开，进来了群犯人，他们打量一番瞧见了屋中央的陈志杰，他们也看见在陈志杰穴里头不断抽动的假阳具，似乎明白了什么，高晋就站在门口，笑着下达指令。

“除了他底下那俩洞，其他地方你们爱怎么玩怎么玩。”

陈志杰双手被解开，他穴里仍然又被塞入震动棒，本缓和些许以为可以解放了的男人瑟缩着身子软在地上却察觉体内两根玩意儿又同时被打到最大档身子瞬间像脱水了的鱼儿似的蹦起来，他撑着身子眼眶通红，高晋却只是拿着烟嘴角翘起些笑。

“是叫你好好伺候这些人，不是叫你休息，反正你这副身子也是被人轮过的了，不是吗。”

陈志杰没说话，只是倒在地上，他不动作却有人动作，有个大胆的上前扶起陈志杰按着他肩膀，青年麦色肌肤在这群人中还是显得白些，他被囚着许久没见太阳，昨日那场暴乱是他尽最大力做的了，那大胆的犯人扶着陈志杰的肩膀撸硬了自己性器卡着陈志杰的嘴插了进去，陈志杰没反抗，他很乖，小警察跪坐着在地上被人卡着脸颊插入口腔，于是又有人上前去要陈志杰给他撸，陈志杰的手是拿枪的，也有茧子，但是却仍然细长漂亮，那双手看着精致过分，于是现在那双手分别握住了其他人的性器开始撸动，有人又上前顶着陈志杰的胸乳蹭动，有人也在他腋下操干，陈志杰都不吭声，只是乖乖做着“伺候”的活儿，高晋站在门口靠着门框抽着烟，怀着他孩子的陈志杰被人羞辱奸淫，陈志杰身上被人射在脸上或者其他地方，他听不懂泰语，但是会乖乖把人射进他嘴里的精咽下去，陈志杰不是赤着身子的，甚至说，他只是被高晋恶趣味的在裤子的两个穴位置开了个洞，方便高晋随时发泄他的欲望和想法。

陈志杰比在场任何一个犯人穿的都规矩，但是他裤子上两个洞里明晃晃显示着陈志杰穴内被塞了什么，他眼眶通红忍耐着穴内被人开到最大档的假阳具，直到在场所有犯人都发泄完了欲望时候，他身上也脏的不像话了，他呆呆的跪坐在那里，双手无力垂在身边，空气中弥漫着让人不是很舒服的味道，陈志杰就只跪坐着在哪里，一时间空气中只能听见在陈志杰体内锲而不舍持续的震动着的震动棒的嗡嗡声，高晋走近了陈志杰，他呆坐着，脸上还露出几分痴笑，但眼中神采早早灭了个干净，陈志杰似乎反应过来谁站在他面前，于是茫然抬头看向了高晋，高晋拿出个手帕抹掉陈志杰嘴角的一抹白，然后又看见陈志杰笑了起来，他似乎是回过神，踉跄着想要起身，高晋想接住他但陈志杰却往后退狠狠摔在墙上，他抬头望向高晋，身上原本干净的狱服像是被人用精液洗刷了一遍似的脏，他呼吸很轻，高晋有些听不清楚，他想往前走接近陈志杰，却看见陈志杰伸出手阻止。

高晋听见他声音好轻好轻，像是睡眠中细微的喘息，陈志杰看着高晋，脱掉了身上的脏衣服，露出一身干净的皮肉，他腿根还有流出的淫水留下的水痕，陈志杰微张着唇，缓了好一会儿，才轻声开口。

“典狱长，我这么脏，你还是离我远点吧。”

他哽了下，看着高晋又笑了起来。

“我这么脏，被人轮过，你的孩子，我还是不要生了吧。”


End file.
